Chapter 8 - Swims-at-Night
Title – "The Smuggler" Deck – Black Marsh Smugglers Battle mode Daily quests}} |previous = Chapter 7 |next = Chapter 9 |opponent = Swims-at-Night |decktype = Agility,Endurance |opponentimage = Legends Swims-at-Night.png |strategy = The cards with a Silence and Shackle abilities can significantly help. }} Chapter 8 is the eighth mission of act 1 in the main story line of . Backstory Kellen: "The cultists kidnapped the sorceress Laaneth, and had taken her north. They would use her to help them bring about a dread prophecy known as The Culling." Tyr: "I don't like it any more than you do. But we need a ship to chase the cultists and we don't have any coin. Besides, this ship belongs to smugglers, and I have it on good authority that—" Swims-at-Night: "Intruders!" Tyr: "...That they're not here tonight." Strategy *The cards with a Silence and Shackle abilities can significantly help in this battle. Cards Opponent deck Swims-at-Night uses an and type deck, known as Scout deck, which consists mainly of Argonian cards. He focuses on cards that benefit from Magicka buffs. Tyr: "The poison on some of their blades looks deadly. Let's try to avoid them." *An-Xileel Invader – Argonian (x2) *Archein Guerrilla – Argonian (x2) *Black Worm Necromancer – Imperial *Blacksap Protector – Wood Elf (x2) *Chaurus Reaper – Chaurus (x2) *Cliff Racer – Reptile *Daedric Dagger – Item (x2) *Dune Rogue – Khajiit (x2) *Guild Recruit – Argonian (x3) *Helstrom Footpad – Argonian (x2) *Hist Speaker – Argonian (x3) *Imperial Armor – Item *Northpoint Lieutenant – Breton (x2) *Oldgate Warden – Breton (x3) *Preserver of the Root – Argonian *Skooma Racketeer – Khajiit (x2) *Slaughterfish – Fish (x2) *Soulrest Marshal – Argonian *Stalwart Ally – Argonian (x2) *Stormhold Henchman – Argonian (x3) *Swamp Leviathan – Reptile (x2) *Swift Strike – Action *Territorial Viper – Reptile *Thievery – Action (x2) *Thorn Histmage – Argonian *Tree Minder – Argonian (x3) *Wild Spriggan – Spriggan Reward Swims-at-Night: "Who sent you?! You don't look like..." Dominion Soldier: "Hey, what's going on up there?" Swims-at-Night: "Dominion guards!" Kellen: "The Argonian and the hero realized they had a common enemy. The smuggler, who was called Swims-at-Night, agreed to sail north in search of the sorceress." *10 *Title – "The Smuggler" *New deck: Black Marsh Smugglers "Fast and deadly, this deck can build magicka faster than usual, and has many large and Lethal creatures to take out opposition in one attack." *Swims-at-Night joins the player. *Battle mode and Daily quests are unlocked. Trivia *After unlocking the Deck Builder in previous chapter, the game will teach you how the deck building works: "In the Deck Builder, the deck you're editing is on the right edge of the screen. The cards in your collection are to the left." "Select a card, or drag it from your collection, to add it to your deck. Remove a card by selecting it or dragging it out of your deck." "Decks may range from 50 to 70 cards. You can keep adding or removing cards until yours is just how you want it. Once you've decided, select Done." *Current player's deck is called the Band of Survivors. *Also the game introduces re-drawing mechanic of your starting cards in hand.